


I Don't Wanna Know

by Vuldra



Series: Inspired by Songs [6]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Cheating, M/M, One-Sided Attraction, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-28
Updated: 2014-08-28
Packaged: 2018-02-15 02:07:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2211765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vuldra/pseuds/Vuldra
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teppei is seeing Shun behind the other's back while Makoto has no clue of what's going on. Shun is also someone that has no idea of what's going on.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Don't Wanna Know

**Author's Note:**

> "I Don't Wanna Know (If You Got Laid)" by Cinema Bizarre

 

** I Don’t Wanna Know  **

****

            Teppei looked over at Makoto who was lying next to him after a night filled with passion. He observed the curves of the other’s body. Makoto wasn’t looking at him, because he was resting. Teppei looked at his phone to see why it was glowing with some vibration. He then reached over onto the nightstand that where his phone was awaiting for him. He opened his cell, making sure not to wake the other male. He smiled as he looked at the text. Teppei quietly started to get up from the bed and started to get dressed.

            Makoto heard rustling of clothing, but remained quiet as Teppei quietly exited the room. In the end he was left lying there in bed. He looked at the date on the calendar, their anniversary. Their fourth year of being with one another, it’s been a long process to let himself get so close. He didn’t want to listen to Imayoshi about watching Teppei closely. He knew he should though, especially if Imayoshi says something. Makoto sat up looking at the clock, school was going to start soon. He has been checking Teppei’s phone and seeing if his conversations are suspicious. He will continue doing so.

            Though he’d rather not know if he’s doing something suspicious, he wouldn’t be able to bring himself to believe something like that. Makoto would’ve never thought that he would be condemning Teppei of cheating. He doesn’t even have any evidence to back this up. He wasn’t sure if it would be even possible for Teppei Kiyoshi to do such a thing. Teppei didn’t give him a kiss on the cheek this time, but he has to get home to change for school. He didn’t have another pair of clothes with him. Makoto got up to go to the bathroom and started taking a shower.

            Makoto was in the shower when he realized that Teppei got a text earlier, which was probably from one of his teammates. He wondered if Teppei would come pick him up after school to hang out again, before they both go home. Then again they both have club activities to do later, unless practice is called off. Makoto got out getting ready, and started to fantasize Teppei seeing someone else, but shook his head knowing that it probably wasn’t true. He then started to head out to school, knowing that there was a test that he will simply pass without anything in the way.

            Teppei was at school, when he saw his team at practice. They all were talking amongst themselves when Riko was making a new training regimen by fixing the old one. Teppei was talking to Junpei for a moment when he saw Shun come out of the locker room ready for practice. A smile came across Teppei’s face as Shun came to join their conversation. He noticed that Shun came over and stood next to him. Shun looked at Teppei with a smile on his lips, when he pulled a pun. Teppei laughed a little, when Shun said the joke. Seirin had something that Teppei couldn’t wait to have more of, Shun Izuki.

            Teppei loves Shun, even his jokes. Shun was different from Makoto. He’s bright and cheerful compared to the personality that Makoto has. He just started seeing Shun. Though he has no feelings towards Makoto whatsoever, his feelings for Shun were real. When they were all relaxing after the new regimen was used at this practice. They were all relaxing with one another again, while Teppei walked away with Shun. Shun blushed as he felt the other’s hand touch his own.

            “Shun, we should go out today,” Teppei suggested with a sincere smile.

            Shun blinked, “That’s pretty sudden.”

            “I just thought it would be nice since we haven’t went on a date for a while,” Teppei responded enlacing his hand with Shun’s.

            “Alright, it doesn’t sound like a bad idea,” Shun said with a little happiness in his voice.

            Teppei kissed Shun on the head, “Then it’s a date.”

            “I thought it was already a date,” Shun said with his hand released from Teppei’s own.

            Teppei blinked and realized, “I guess that’s true.”

            They both a laughed a little, when someone just walked into the gymnasium. They all looked not knowing who that was, but Teppei knew. It was Makoto Hanamiya. He was there for some reason and Teppei didn’t know why. Makoto’s eyes scanned the gym looking Teppei. As soon as he found the Iron Heart, his eyes locked onto him. Teppei was walking over to him. Makoto looked at the person that he was standing with; he didn’t know the Seirin member’s name. Makoto’s boyfriend was now in front of the door that Makoto was standing at.

            “Let’s talk outside,” Teppei said with Makoto watching him analyzing the situation.

            Makoto rolled his eyes, “Tch… Then come on.”

            When they made it outside away from the gymnasium, Makoto had his hands in his pockets and Teppei stood there without his hands in his pockets. Teppei looked at him, still confused to know why the other was here. They were silently standing there for a few moments. Teppei was going to say something since he was the one that suggested they should talk where they could privacy. Makoto was the first one to speak, just before Teppei could even form a sentence to be said.

            “Are you coming over tonight,” Makoto asked not letting his composure change.

            Teppei thought about that for a second, “Probably won’t be able to. I’m sorry, and I know it’s our anniversary too.”

            _I wonder why that is,_ Makoto thought as his mind went to the teammate, _No, he wouldn’t. Damn it, I’ll just say it if it’s bothering me so much._

            “Makoto?”

            Makoto snapped out of his thoughts at that moment, “Why won’t you be able to make it today, idiot?”

            “My grandparents might need my assistance with groceries and taking care of the house,” Teppei said letting it out naturally, because most of the time it’s the truth.

            Makoto looked to the side for a moment, “Really,” he knows it’s true most of the time, but recently he’s been using a lot of excuses.

            “Makoto, I wouldn’t lie about that,” Teppei retorted truthfully.

            “Would you ever cheat on me,” Makoto asked as if frightened to know the truth for once in his life.

            Teppei shook his head, “Never. I don’t know what brought this on, but you’ve been great to me. I have no reason to do that, and that’s not my prerogative. You’re the only for me.”

            “Teppei…” Makoto let out underneath his released breath.

            Makoto was happy to hear this, but he should still keep to his senpai’s warnings, though in his heart he believes Teppei. He felt a kiss be implanted on his head, and he punched him a little on the arm which wasn’t meant to hurt him. Makoto bent his head up to capture his lips, and the kiss was reciprocated. Teppei broke the kiss, which Makoto was melted into. He walked Makoto to the gate to the school and watched him leave, and then went back to the gym. When he entered the gym, everyone was waiting for an explanation.

            “He was the Bad Boy of basketball, and I knew him for a while. He was probably just checking what we can do.”

            They all could live with that, and Shun didn’t need to know about the bet. It would crush his spirit, as well as Shun’s trust in him in a relationship. He went over to where Shun and Junpei were sitting and joined them. His hand went on top of Shun’s hand. Makoto was heading home when he got a text from Teppei saying ‘happy anniversary! Let’s have another happy year’. Makoto smiled a little as he shoved his phone back into the pocket that it was being held. He believes that he has nothing to worry about, but his mind is telling him otherwise.

            Teppei didn’t want Shun to find out about the bet or Makoto. Makoto doesn’t want to know if Teppei was seeing someone else. Shun’s oblivious of what’s going on between the two. To Teppei Makoto is just some bet that he took on when he was naïve in middle school. Makoto was in love with him and so the bet needed to be ended which would be soon enough and Makoto wouldn’t know who Teppei was cheating on him with. Makoto wouldn’t figure that out until they go against each other at the Inter-High making him feel like an even bigger fool.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I know Makoto is a bit cold, but it’s usually different off the court. He’s a genius that’s mainly left alone. It’s not easy to be alone all the time. I know for a fact that it’s not easy to be alone. Sometimes it’s actually the nice ones that you have to watch out for, since Teppei knows how to play nice. Love does make one blind and when young you do stupid stuff. I think once Makoto gets close to someone his words would be hiding his true feelings. Because in the end everyone has emotions even someone like Makoto. Yes, I chose TeppeixShun, don’t ask why, but I recently just got into the pairing myself. He’s one person that gets Shun’s jokes.


End file.
